


The Other Side Of The Glass

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Mirrors, Spooky, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: An anonymous, extraordinaryly ordinary man finds out just who is on the other side of the looking glass.





	The Other Side Of The Glass

_ Have you ever looked- really looked- at yourself in the mirror? The longer you stand there... the more time you spend staring into your own reflection... the less sense your face makes. It becomes abstract- just a grouping of shapes and fleeting expressions. You even start to feel as if you’re looking at somebody else. You start to mistrust your own reflection. Are you really the one whose lips just twisted and twitched into such an uncanny smile? Was it really your eyes that just glinted with a hint of malice? Who exactly is that person on the other side of the glass? You shake it off, give yourself a silly smile and walk away from yourself with not a single thought more.  _

** _But…_ **

_ What if you were right to mistrust that face reflected in the glass? What if… all along, there really has been someone else on the other side? Observing you? Carefully gathering information and biding their time? What happens when that person finally decides that the time is ripe?  _

_~ ~ ~_

_ Today, I’d like to introduce you to a certain man- his name is really of no consequence, as you’ll soon see for yourself. Just your average businessman nearing middle-age; not unattractive but also not enough to turn heads, not too fat or too thin, neither stupid nor brilliant, and no family to speak of. Men like him are a dime a dozen. _

** _Except… _ **

_ He’s one of the few who mistrust their reflection. He’s always had a lingering doubt as he steps away from the full length looking-glass that’s been in his family for generations. There’s always been a certain feeling that he just couldn’t shake- as if there were someone looking out at him from every mirror he ever passed. Sometimes at night, he’d find himself suddenly awake, the hairs on the nape of his neck and on his arms standing to attention. He’d sit up and look about the room, wondering dazedly why it felt as if there had only just been someone in the bed with him- curled up into his back and breathing against his shoulder as they languidly, almost lovingly stroked his side. Every time, however, he’d find himself alone, not a thing out of place. The moonlight would bounce beautifully off the surface of his looking glass, and with an instinctive shudder, he’d go back to sleep.  _

**_This is the story of the very last time he found himself suddenly a_wake in the middle of the night, hair on end. **

~ ~ ~

I blink my eyes open slowly and lay silent a moment, letting them adjust to the dimness of the room. It’s not the first time I’ve woken up to this feeling, so there is no real sense of alarm, no need to hurry. I allow both mind and body some time to wake up. Only... this time…

An arm snakes up my side and hugs me close. A puff of breath rustles my hair, and a low, rumbling hum almost like a purr sounds near my ear. My body goes stiff and I let out a frightened sound that’s a hybrid of a groan and a grunt. Slowly, I turn onto my back and look to my see who I am suddenly sharing my bed with. I gasp sharply as my mind starts to try and process what is happening. Why is this man in my bed? Why is he lying beside me, entangling our legs and trailing his fingertips along my chest as if we were partners?

He looks so much like me, but just ever so slightly different. His hair just a shade or two off from my own, and styled in its own way. His eyes again just a shade or two off from my own and something uncanny about his face. A hint of danger, maybe? I look a little harder into his eyes. All I can see in the purple irises is secrets, and the perpetual hint of a wicked laugh. Something about the curve of his lips puts me on edge… but also makes me want to step off into the fall. His skin against mine- it feels amazingly warm and soft; but you’d never guess it unless he were holding you in his arms, like he’s holding me now. It’s just so pale and looks so unyielding, like the moonlight and the hard glass reflecting it. Dumbly, I shift in bed to turn my gaze over towards the looking glass. It doesn’t look any different than it usually does, but I know there’s only one explanation. 

“You came out of the mirror?” I look back to him as my pulse quickens and I lick my lips nervously. “W-who are you?”

He offers me an eerily comforting smile and strokes my cheek. “Why ask questions you know the answer to? As for who I am… I’m not inclined to yield that information.” He laughs lyrically and my breath catches in my throat. I shiver under his touch, in both excitement and worry. “Maybe I’m that secret, primal side of you- the one you always try so hard to control. What do they call it? The Id?” He grins and runs his thumb along my bottom lip. “I could also be a ghost- trapped in that mirror for centuries, just waiting for a lonely soul to notice me.” He suddenly shifts, pinning my wrists up over my head and stradling my body. He brings his face in close to mine and breathes against my ear. I let out a shocked gasp and shudder. His breath is electrifyingly cool, like glass covered in morning dew. 

His voice lowers and rumbles into my ear. “Maybe I’m a demon.” He nips at my neck and chuckles. “You would make a delicious snack.” My heart starts hammering in my chest and my skin tingles from the rush of blood to its surface. My palms grow clammy and my mind starts to spin. “Maybe I’m the Devil himself,” he coos. After all…” He abruptly lets go of my wrists and sits up to loom over me. “The Devil is known for taking pleasing form. Shifting is like second nature to me.” Before my wide eyes, his appearance changes. His skin stays the same creamy, smooth porcelain, but his build changes. The moonlight filtering in through the bay window seems to caress his firmly toned muscles. The features of his face become more chiseled and the azure of his eyes seems to glow. Tight, golden curls fall down either side of his face to brush softly against his shoulders; and I can’t help but hiss in a breath. 

“I thought you might appreciate this form,” he stares at me a moment before bringing himself back down to stretch out on top of me. He whispers again into my ear. “I remember,” he purrs, “when you brought that one home. I was watching.” He nuzzles against my neck and chuckles. "You certainly seemed to enjoy that night." He moves down to dip his tongue into the valley between my collarbones and I can’t even stop the soft moan that rises up from my throat. “The things you let that man to do you,” he grins against my neck, “absolutely depraved.” He licks a stripe up along the pulse in my neck and I shiver. My fingers are burning with the urge to touch him, but I’m too scared. I grip the covers tightly instead and close my eyes.

“I’ve been watching you for so many years now,” he sighs, “biding my time.” I feel his hand slide up my chest, the fingers trailing along my jawline before his warm palm is caressing my cheek. I feel his lips next, brushing against my own. His cool breath makes my skin prickle. “It’s my turn now,” he murmurs against my mouth. With a heavy sigh, I unclench my fists and wrap my arms around him eagerly. Squeezing my eyes shut even tighter still, I give in and accept his kiss. 

~ ~ ~

I wake up to find myself curled up into a tight ball, hiding beneath my blanket. It’s so cold- I feel the chill even down to the marrow of my bones. I quiver and wonder if I left the window open. My brain begins to focus and I remember what had happened. I stretch out and leap to my feet, clutching the blanket to myself. The sight before me takes my breath away entirely. 

I can see my bedroom. It looks warm and inviting, almost picturesque in the soft, enchanting light of the full moon. I see myself cuddled up to a pillow, my face buried into it as if I were nuzzling a lover. My body begins to tremble and my teeth chatter from the cold as I continue to stare, dumbfounded, out through the glass. “Why is it so cold here?” It becomes too much for me and I drop down into a squat, huddling against myself and trying to make a cocoon out of my blanket. Just as I feel as if I may pass out from the unforgiving cold, a heavenly warmth rushes up against my back.

Sighing in relief, I stand up and allow the blanket to fall to the ground. The wonderful, yielding heat seems to wrap itself around me almost tenderly. It presses itself against the crook of my neck and then there’s that cool breath again, pushing out against my skin. “Finally awake, I see.” 

Slowly, I turn in his grasp and it’s not until I am facing him that he finally begins to take shape. His eyes are a rich violet again, and his now long hair a sleek ebony. They make his inexplicably warm skin seem even paler than before. I let out a startled gasp before I can stop it. “You’re gorgeous.” I lick my lips instinctively and can’t help but wonder. “Is this your true form?”

He smirks at me devilishly- every minute detail of his face suggesting something improper. “No,” he finally answers with a hint of laughter to his tone, “it’s just the one I prefer.”

I turn away, his form seeming to dissipate as my gaze leaves him. I can still feel him pressed against me, though, as I look back out into my bedroom. I can still feel his chilly breath against my neck, and it feels as if he’s trailing his fingertips up and down my front. I hum contentedly and relax back into his warmth. “Why am I here,” I ask him dreamily. “Why am I there?” I point towards the outside- the other side of the looking glass. A much as I try to elicit a reaction from within myself, I just can’t. All I can feel is a soft comfort and a lazy curiosity that has no real desire to be satisfied. “What’s happened to me? Am I dead? Am I dreaming?”

There’s another one of his rich, silky chuckles against my skin and he gently turns me around to face him. I marvel silently at the magical way he appears before my eyes. He’s smiling sweetly at me, with just a hint of hunger to his piercing eyes. “I am not fond of giving out such answers.” He strokes the underside of my jaw with a single finger and lets his gaze drop down to my feet, only to work its way back up to my own cobalt gaze. “Such a sweet thing,” he murmurs as he presses his thumb against my bottom lip. Without even thinking, I part my lips and poke the tip of my tongue out against it. He laughs and offers me a wolfish grin. “None of that matters anymore. Not here with me. Now…” he drops his hand away from my mouth and turns with a subtle toss of his head. His hair cascades down to the middle of his broad back and I’m filled with the urge to touch it. Before I can, he takes hold of my wrist and begins to tug me along. “Come see what I’ve prepared for you.”

  
  



End file.
